wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wrasse
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ coding by nyiaa Description Wrasse tends to be a little different than other SeaWings. For starters, she's a bit shorter than the average height of a SeaWing and only has three legs (two forelegs and one backleg, the left one). Her right backleg is a stump where her leg should have formed. Other than that she's a regular SeaWing. Wrasse has a turquoise-like color on her scales and gills with sandy celadon underscales. She has light blue glow-in-the-dark stripes, in the webs between her claws, and in the wing membranes. She has dark blue talons and horns and dark green eyes. When Wrasse wears her prosthetic leg, it has a white socket in which seaweed is used as a sock in order for the socket to stay put. The rest of the leg is made out of metal, titanium and aluminum (much to a human prosthetic), with pylons, a knee, and rotation adapters. It has webbing made out of transparent aluminum to help Wrasse swim. It doesn't have glow-in-the-dark stripes, that's the only thing the prosthetic leg lacks. Personality Wrasse practically stands out from the crowd. She is passionate, strong-willed, fearless, and physically capable. Though having been bullied her entire life because of her abnormability of having three legs, Wrasse has great pride in who she is, not caring what other dragons think or say about her although sometimes she has moments of self-doubt. Wrasse has a strong likeness towards water (much more than any other SeaWing). She enjoys sailing with dreams of exploring the islands beyond her home, thus developing great curiosity over things. She is also shown to be quite smart. Her intelligence is the one who helps her solve the most hardest problems even when all seems lost. Wrasse at times can be selfish to the point where she puts lives at risk to prove herself that she's capable of confronting her problems without fail. Wrasse seems to be impressionable and inspiring; fighting to prove that a three-legged dragon like her doesn't know when to quit. History Wrasse was born to mother and father, Angelfish and Seahorse, in a village on an island called Turtle Island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales and near the Deep Palace. Upon hatching, Wrasse knew that she was different, judging by her missing right backleg and by the shocked expressions she got from her parents (her father most of all). Her parents feared that Wrasse wouldn't live past a year but Wrasse showed strength and bravery, fighting every minute to survive. She recieved lots of help usually from her best friend, Archerfish. With her aid, Wrasse learned how to walk, run, and swim whenever the lagoon waters were calm. Soon after when Wrasse turned four she would walk and run like other SeaWings with no problem although she was a little slower. Flying came easy to her but her swimming was still stubborn. This came to question Wrasse about why Archerfish only was teaching her how to swim in the lagoon and not in the open ocean. Deciding to prove that she could teach herself how to swim beyond the lagoon without further help, Wrasse swam out into the waters. She quickly ran into trouble. Glowstripe (who harassed all the young SeaWings but liked to bully Wrasse more) and his friend Skua confronted Wrasse and began to torment her until Glowstripe pushed the three-legged SeaWing into the open ocean. Having little experience with the ocean, Wrasse couldn't swim right in the choppy waves. She yelled for help but no one heard her. Right before she passed out, she felt someone grab her and pulled her towards the shore. Sometime later, Wrasse woke up to find herself in a hut with a strange SeaWing. She asked the SeaWing, Eel, that where was she and he tells her that she was far from her village. Later they head out to a beach and Wrasse sees that Eel had a crippled left wing. Eel, seeing Wrasse staring at his wing, tells Wrasse that he wasn't born with his wing like that and Wrasse, curious, tells him how had he gotten his wing crippled. Eel then reveals his story and Wrasse learns three things about the older SeaWing: that he was a former soldier, a hermit, and a great storyteller. Soon Wrasse decides to head back to her village and leaves. Days go by after her encounter with Eel, and Wrasse continues to get bullied by Glowstripe and the other dragonets despite her trying to make new friends. Archerfish continues to train Wrasse to swim in the lagoon and Wrasse asks her only friend on why she wouldn't take Wrasse swimming in the ocean. Archerfish replies saying that the ocean was too dangerous and that Wrasse wasn't ready yet. Wrasse disagrees saying that she was capable of swimming in the ocean just like in the lagoon. The two argue some more until Archerfish stomps off saying that if Wrasse didn't want her help anymore she could find someone else to teach her. After that, Wrasse wonders about Eel and she decides to visit him. She finds him in the same beach surrounded by sea turtles (whom Eel calls his friends). Eel gets surprised upon seeing Wrasse. Eel later tells the young three-legged SeaWing another story which amazes Wrasse. After that, Wrasse often begins to visit Eel daily to hear his stories without anybody knowing or seeing her. She decides to make Eel teach her how to swim out in the open ocean, telling Eel her story on how she was getting tired of her village people making fun of her and doubting her all the time. Eel agrees to do so and begins to teach Wrasse lessons on swimming in the ocean. Wrasse becomes stronger and a little bit faster with Eel's teachings. One day while swimming in the ocean, Wrasse comes upon a male dolphin who she later names Nai'a. Soon she begins to feel that Eel was the only SeaWing who seemed to understand her than anybody else. When Wrasse turned ten, she had grown into a strong SeaWing. Although she would spend all morning with Archerfish or her parents, Archerfish began suspecting something suspicious about Wrasse as she kept sneaking off every sunset to go somewhere in the island. Which Archerfish didn't know about Wrasse's rendezvous with Eel. One day while meeting up with Eel and proceeding to continue her swimming lessons, Eel tells another story that makes Wrasse feel different than the other stories that Eel told. The story was about mystical dragons called the ImmortalWings and how they had lost their important and powerful Amulet which was located on one of the islands in the Bay of a Thousand Scales according to the storytellers who had told Eel. Wrasse asks if the story was true but Eel only responds that he had spent some time looking for the Amulet in nearby islands but has never succeeded and that it was probably just a legend. Wrasse, unsure, decides to search for the Amulet herself. After weeks and days of searching, Wrasse was about to give up but later finds the Amulet nearby Eel's hut. She shows it to Eel who gets surprised and questions himself about how he had never bothered to search around his hut or Turtle Island to find it. Wrasse then asks Eel if she and him could return it to the ImmortalWings. Eel disagrees with her saying that the Amulet was probably just some fake rock and that the tale of the ImmortalWings was just a legend to pass the time. Wrasse practically becomes obsessed with the story and believed that the ImmortalWings existed and needed the Amulet returned to them. One day while Wrasse sneaked off as usual to Eel's place, she gets caught by Archerfish who asks Wrasse about her disappearances every sunset. Wrasse proceeds to tell Archerfish a lie but decides to not do it and explains everything to Archerfish about Eel. Archerfish becomes a little wary about Eel and his stories, telling Wrasse that all those made up stories were making Wrasse loose her mind. Wrasse disagrees and takes Archerfish to Eel's hut to show that Eel was a nice and lonely SeaWing who just wanted some company. Eel and Archerfish meet but Archerfish still is wary about the hermit dragon. Wrasse explains that Eel had been taking her out to the open ocean to swim and Archerfish gets surprised. Later, Wrasse takes Archerfish on a tour of Eel's place, showing her the majestic beaches and archipelagos and Nai'a (Wrasse's dolphin friend). Archerfish soon opens up to Eel telling him that he lived in a beautiful place. Later the trio settle down in the hut and Wrasse tells Archerfish the story of the ImmortalWings and shows her best friend the Amulet, explaining that the ImmortalWings needed the Amulet back. Eel, again, clarifies to Wrasse that the tale was just a legend. That made Wrasse start to distrust Eel no matter how many times she told Eel that the legend was true since she had the Amulet as evidence. Archerfish then tells Wrasse that it was time to leave since it was getting late and dark out. The friends say goodbye to Eel, who Wrasse saw that he looked a little weaker and slower than usual, and head back to the village. On the way there, Wrasse tries to get Archerfish to accompany her to sail across the sea to return the Amulet to the ImmortalWings. But Archerfish refuses saying that Wrasse was crazy and that traveling on a sailboat was risky since none of them knew how to work one and that it was not real. Wrasse gets frustrated and says that Archerfish and Eel loved telling or hearing stories but didn't like them enough to believe in them. Archerfish only laughs and explains that legends were not real and that the ImmortalWings were a madeup tribe and the Amulet that Wrasse was holding was just a normal rock that didn't hold magical powers. Wrasse, not bothering to believe in what her friend was saying, pleads again for Archerfish's help and tells her that no matter if it was a legend or not she would return the Amulet. Archerfish walks away and denies, saying that she was right that Eel's tales were affecting Wrasse's mind. The following afternoon Wrasse chooses to not talk about the Amulet or the ImmortalWings to Eel or anybody else, believing that if she told everyone about it they wouldn't believe the legend and would say that Wrasse was insane. She goes to Eel and finds him hunched down a little and looking a little bit more weaker than the day before. Wrasse starts to feel concerned about Eel and asks what was the matter. Eel, in the other hand, says that he was fine and that Wrasse shouldn't worry about him. While swimming in the ocean and playing with Nai'a, Wrasse saw that Eel had an odd expression on his face that looked as though he was in pain. Paddling back to shore, Wrasse told Eel that if he was sure he was OK and Eel says yes but Wrasse, still concerned, takes Eel back to his hut. Lying down on the wooden floor, Eel tells Wrasse that she wouldn't be able to visit him anymore. Wrasse, shocked, asks Eel why she couldn't and Eel replies that he would be moving to another island. Wrasse, puzzled, asks why and Eel tells her that he had run out of food in his place and he needed to move to another island to find more. Wrasse, not buying it, says that she could bring Eel food but Eel disagrees responding that he didn't want Wrasse to risk being caught. Wrasse says that maybe Eel could come to her village so he wouldn't starve but Eel, scared, shakes his head and says that he'd rather stay in his hut where it was safe. Wrasse asks Eel that if he was just lying and that if he wanted her to leave because she was constantly bugging him about the ImmortalWings and the Amulet. Eel laughs a little, saying no and that Wrasse was never annoying to him. He then tells Wrasse that she should get back to her village since it was getting late. Wrasse, saddened about Eel, says goodbye and leaves. Weeks go by, and Wrasse can only think about Eel since she hadn't visited him anymore. Suddenly she gets a strange feeling that Eel never did really leave but she dismisses the idea thinking that Eel was long gone by now. Days pass and Wrasse still gets that strange feeling about Eel until one night she hears Nai'a calling out to her. She runs up to the lagoon and sees her dolphin friend thrashing in the water and sending distress calls to Wrasse. Thinking that it had to do something with Eel, Wrasse flys over to Eel's place and lands on his hut. She calls for Eel and knocks on his door. After a while of silence, Wrasse turns to walk away but stops when she hears faint breathing coming from the hut's inside. Wrasse steps inside and is shocked to see Eel sprawled on the floor, struggling to breathe. The three-legged SeaWing rushes to Eel's side and asks what was wrong. Eel tries to lie saying that he was fine and that he was about to leave to another island and struggles to get up. Wrasse, frustrated and worried, demanded the truth saying that Eel was not fine judging by his breathing and his tone of voice which came out as raspy whispers. Eel sighs and tells Wrasse the truth. He reveals that he was dying and Wrasse, shocked, asks how and why. Eel explains that he had a disease ever since he hatched and had been struggling to survive, trying to find a cure but never succeeded and that was why he never wanted to live in the SeaWing villages because he was afraid that he would contaminate other SeaWings. Wrasse, horrified on hearing the truth, tells Eel that why didn't he tell her in the first place. Eel, saddened, replies that he never wanted anyone to worry about him. Wrasse tries to take Eel back to her village so the healers could help him but Eel refuses. Wrasse starts to cry and tells Eel that he couldn't leave her. Taking his last breaths, Eel conforts Wrasse, telling her that he would always be with her no matter what. Grabbing Wrasse's talons, Eel tells Wrasse to complete one last mission for him and it was to return the Amulet to the ImmortalWings. Wrasse, shocked to hear what Eel was saying, tells the dying dragon that she thought that he didn't believe in the legend. Eel only gives Wrasse a weak smile and replies that the story was real since Wrasse had the Amulet. He then pulls out a worn out map and slips it to Wrasse's talons, explaining that the map had the information to find the ImmortalWings. Wrasse, thinking that all of this was happening too quickly, says that if Eel knew all along that the tale was real why would he lie to her and hide the map instead of having given it to her. Eel suddenly feeling guilt inside of him tells Wrasse that it was because he had doubted her, believing that she could never do it since it was too dangerous. But then he says that he had been wrong about her and that she was special and unlike any other SeaWing that he had ever met and that Wrasse was strong and a trier. Eel finally says to Wrasse to go and save the world and perishes. Wrasse stands up clutching the map and begins to walk away with tears in her eyes. She takes one last look at Eel and tells him that she wouldn't let him down and with that she flies away. Relationships ANGELFISH (Mother): Wrasse loves her mother deeply. Angelfish shows to be a heartwarming and loving mother who doesn't care if Wrasse hatched with only three legs and supports her only daughter. SEAHORSE (Father): Although he showed the most doubt in her family, Wrasse loves him but sometimes wishes that he wouldn't see his only daughter as weak but still he loves Wrasse and is protective of her. ARCHERFISH: Being her only friend since they were dragonets, Wrasse loves her best friend thinking of her as more of a sister than a friend. She is loyal to her and likes the fact that Archerfish was the only other SeaWing who liked Wrasse for who she was even if she only had three legs since Archerfish was the one who taught Wrasse how to walk and run and swim. They support each other in almost everything and like sharing things that they have in common. NAI'A: Wrasse adores her dolphin friend seeing him as a faithful and playful companion and tends to protect him as well. They are usually seen playing with each other in the ocean. GLOWSTRIPE: Since Glowstripe had been a bully to Wrasse her entire life, she doesn't care about him and would rather stay out of his way. PYROSOME: Although at first when Wrasse met Pyrosome for the first time when she was out to save the world, she hated the pearl diver since he would be rude and be too arrogant to her. Later, she began to warm up to him and eventually fell in love with him being the only other SeaWing who had accompanied her on her adventure (well technically she had accidentally sailed on his boat when she was going to return the Amulet). They are dating at the moment. EEL: Wrasse loved Eel and still misses him since he died. She always felt like he understood her better than anyone else and was always fond of his amazing stories. She felt like he was a second father to her. Gallery Untitled58.png Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings